The present invention relates to an improved machine for preparing a coffee infusion, in particular for home use.
As is known, for preparing aromatic coffee infusions there are generally used coffee making machines, mainly designed for home use, which prepare the coffee infusion by means of boiling water caused to pass through a filter holding a coffee powder.
More specifically, these prior machines usually comprise a water boiling chamber, from which a given amount of water, which arrives at its boiling temperature of 100.degree. C., is caused to upwardly rise so as to pass through a filter holding the coffee powders.
The liquid, obtained by the contact of the boiling water with the coffee powder, is then entrained through a conveying duct to enter a coffee infusion collecting chamber.
This represents the so-called coffee "extraction" method which, however, is affected by several drawbacks.
In fact, the high temperature of the boiling water causes the entrainment in the prepared coffee infusion, of wood-like substances, which are usually present in the coffee powder, and which are very noxious for the human body, as well as the development of high amounts of caffeine.
Moreover, the coffee making machines based on the above disclosed infusion preparing method provide a coffee infusion in which a great portion of the coffee flavour has been inevitably lost.
For partially overcoming the above mentioned problems, there are specifically designed, and are commercially available from several years, domestic use coffee making machines, the so-called "Naples" machines, which actually use, for making coffee beverages, an infusion method.
These latter coffee making machines, however, are rather complex with respect to the use procedure thereof, since it is necessary to perform several up-down tilting operations of the machines for causing hot water to fall so as to contact the powder coffee.
Moreover, in these machines, the time necessary for preparing the coffee infusion is comparatively long, much greater than that necessary for preparing coffee in the coffee making machines based on the extraction method.